


ursa minor

by lowkeyamen



Series: buy the stars [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, General Kun Worship, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Riding Crops, Teasing, Ten is a Very Bad Boy, hints of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: No one is allowed to tell Ten he's a good boy apart from Kun. Certainly not some cheap little lie detector toy.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: buy the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873588
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	ursa minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/gifts), [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts), [borntovixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/gifts).



> sequel??? this fic literally came out of nowhere after that one lie detector game they played. i just couldn't resist!  
> so i would like to dedicate it to honey, yaya and serena who kept me updated (and sane) while i was having a lil breakdown and had to come off twt or i would have never known about that magical moment!
> 
> so here is some more delicously fluffy kunten smut i dreamed up the other week! i hope you enjoy

Kun drummed his fingers against the table, glass of beer in his other hand, just hovering next to his face. He knew it was only early but he needed it. And he was only going to have the one. 

They were grabbing some food after a broadcast and Ten was on top form, as always. 

"Ahhh." The younger held his mouth open, waiting for someone to feed him like a baby bird, which Hendery did no questions asked, leaning across the table, samgyupsal between his chopsticks. 

Ten giggled as he took the food, chewing on it with a shit eating grin on his face. 

They spoiled him. All of them. Treating him like a baby when he was the second oldest of the group, only missing out on the top spot by a month. It made Kun roll his eyes, knowing he was the one that had to deal with his fiancés bratty outbursts. 

Today was worse than usual, though. They had played a lie detector game which had Ten squealing out of fear of being electrocuted. Which in turn had him slipping into subspace in front of the camera. Electricity was something they had only played around with once or twice, but... Ten had enjoyed it. A lot.

Which at the time Kun had loved. Publicly humiliating Ten, asking if he thought he was bad. Something he knew was riling his partner up on air even if the rest of the group thought it was just some cute play on words surrounding their comeback. 

But Kun knew better. He saw the way Ten squirmed. He couldn't stay still, voice rising an octave, pretending it was all for show, because he loved the attention. And part of that was definitely true, considering the way the rest of the boys fawned over him afterwards, but… 

It was Kun who truly got the chance to revel in it. In Ten shouting 'Yes! I'm very bad!' in front of everyone. The staff, the crew, their members. It was usually something for Kun's ears only and Ten admitting what a naughty boy he was to everyone else definitely made his stomach churn in an uncomfortable, but highly pleasurable way. Fortunately he was much better at keeping composed. He was sure no one would ever be able to tell what was going through his head at the moment. 

But then it all went wrong. The lie detector buzzed, signalling that Ten was lying and therefore good. 

Bullshit. 

That had given Ten the upper hand. Had inflated his ego and sent him straight back into his that bratty headspace where he thought he could get one over on Kun and get away with anything. 

And he was truly revelling in it. Clinging to Sicheng, allowing everyone else to baby him and demanding their attention. He loved it. And he loved that Kun was clearly seething under it all. 

Now, Kun wouldn't describe himself as a jealous person. He trusted Ten. Completely. He knew his fiancé was a flirt and he let him get away with it - most of the time - because it made him happy. He loved being doted on by as many people as possible. Loved being able to make them shift uncomfortably in their seats with his innuendoes and sultry looks. 

And Kun honestly loved watching him. It made him laugh, because he knew exactly what Ten was like without all of that bravado. On his knees, tongue out as he waited (im)patiently for Kun's load. Rutting against the mattress, begging to be filled because he just couldn't help himself. All tied up and spread out for his Dominant, willing and easy. 

That was _his_ Ten. The one only he got to see. The one only he got to control and have begging for mercy. 

So he let him play his little games, because he knew at the end of the day it was him Ten would be bending over for, a mash of words spilling over his lips as he rambled about how much he loved Kun's cock. 

But today was different. He had gotten Kun all worked up and then decided to slip out of his needy subspace into being a little butch again without giving him any sort of gratification. 

And he was really hamming it up. Fingers ghosting over Xuxi's biceps as the younger barbecued his meat for him - because god forbid Ten should ever have to lift a finger. Not the Gege that said he loved them all on air and the shitty toy lie detector proved him right. 

He was fucking loving it, and that churning, still tight in Kun's stomach, made him want to knock Ten down a peg or two. 

"Gege you're so cute." Xiaojun mused as Hendery fed him another bite of food. 

"And he loves us. Unlike someone." Yangyang nudged Xuxi with his elbow, making him huff. The lie detector must have miraculously broken when it was his go. 

"It's fine. I love my WayV babies enough for both of us!" Ten wrapped his arms around one of Xuxi's, giggling as he propped his chin on his shoulder to stare up at him. It made Xuxi's ears redden and Kun's eyebrow quirked. 

Oh he was good. 

But also very, very bad. 

*˚✧₊⁎＊

"Bella!" Xiaojun ran to scoop up their puppy the moment they stepped through the door to the dorm. She was getting so big and was always so excited whenever her family came home. He loved it. 

"Right, I'm gonna lie in bed and play some games. Anyone wanna join?" Hendery stretched out his back. He was pretty tired, but it wasn't even that late. Too early to go to bed, but he needed to relax.

"I'll hop in the shower and come join you after." Sicheng stated, kicking his shoes off at the door. He knew he should probably go work out or something, but they had been practicing so hard for their comeback he figured he could miss a day. 

Everyone dispersed, going their own desperate ways to do whatever in their free time. Apart from Ten, who was about to go to his room and get changed when someone grabbed his wrist as pulled him into the kitchen. 

Kun. 

He smirked as the elder boxed him up against the wall. 

_Oh?_

Fun. 

"Hi, Teddy."

Kun looked him up and down. He was oozing arrogance. Thinking that after an afternoon of being fawned over and treated like the baby he thought he was that he was going to get his dick sucked in the kitchen too. 

"Someone's been bad."

Ten's lips quirked up a little more. 

"That's not what the lie detector said." He sing-songed, a perfectly manicured nail dragging its way down Kun's sternum. "I'm a good boy, remember? And good boys get treats, right?"

"I think you've been treated enough. You have them all wrapped around your little finger. Cooing over how cute you are, spoon feeding you like you're some kind of prince."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Ten knew he was walking a thin line here, but he couldn't help himself. 

Kun's eyebrow quirked. Ten had always found that attractive for some reason. 

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? You'd spread your legs for me any time I asked." 

Ten bit down on his bottom lip, hiding a coy smile. That was more than true. 

"Of course I would. Right now. We can do it against the door so no one can get in."

"What makes you think you deserve that?"

"Because you haven't treated me." Ten pouted, his free index finger hooking in the belt loop of Kun's jeans. It had been a while since they had the chance to be intimate with all of the practice and being stuck in the dorm with everyone else. They still hadn't told them they were together, even though they were engaged now. It was easier just to keep things secret, not to mess up the dynamics of the group. "And your treats are my favourite."

"I bet they are." Kun scoffed. Ten had gotten a little too complacent for his liking. A little too demanding and used to getting his own way. "But tough."

Ten looked a little dejected as Kun pulled back. 

"Stay here."

"But-"

"Stay." Kun's tone was commanding. Made Ten stop in his tracks and sink back into the kitchen wall. "We're going out. Just let me grab something."

 _Going out?_ Ten wondered to himself as Kun took off, leaving him in the dark kitchen all alone. Where were they going? What did Kun have planned? 

It seemed like an eternity until Kun came back with a bag slung over his shoulder, even though it couldn't have been more than five minutes. But Ten didn't like being left alone. Almost ever. Especially when he had this pool of arousal starting to form in the pit of his stomach. The way Kun spoke to him… when his voice lowered, became more gravelly. He couldn't help but get turned on by it. 

"Come on." Kun took him by the wrist again.

"Where are we going? I was gonna see Louis and Le-"

"They'll survive. They have Hendery. Let's go."

Ten followed as Kun led him out of the building. This was kind of exciting, if not a little scary. He couldn't tell if Kun was genuinely mad or… Or if he was playing games. 

"Baby… Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kun had let go of his wrist at this point, it was broad daylight and they couldn't risk anyone seeing. Plus, he knew Ten was going to follow. 

Which he did, obviously. He was intrigued and if he was being perfectly honest any alone time he got to spend with Kun was a bonus. 

And he was glad he did when they turned up in the parking lot of some cheap hotel not far from their dorm. _Their_ hotel. 

It may not be fancy by any means, in fact it was pretty grim, but it was an escape for them. Somewhere they could just walk to and have their own little getaway without spending a fortune. Some much deserved privacy. 

It was their little home away from home where the two of them could do whatever they wanted together without having to worry about anyone else. About getting disturbed or found out. 

"Go wait outside our room."

Ten practically skipped off towards the door, knowing exactly where they were going. They always booked room number 10. It made Ten smile. Something so stupid and small that he was pretty sure the night he fell was the first time Kun had brought him here. It had become their little hideaway, and when Kun returned from the front desk with the key Ten could feel the butterflies rising in his stomach. 

"Does this mean I'm getting a treat after all?"

Kun pushed him in the room as soon as he opened the door, making Ten lose his footing just a little. 

"Knees."

Ten obliged, managing to keep a sardonic 'yes, sir' on the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to get into too much trouble, even if the urge to act like a demanding little brat was strong in him today. He actually hated the carpet in this place, being a bit of a stickler for cleanliness, but at the same time it felt… right. It was worn and grimy and made him feel dirty. Like some little whore Kun had picked up off the street. Made his thighs squeeze together in anticipation. 

Kun sat himself down on the edge of the bed, throwing the backpack filled with god knows what on the ground next to him. 

"Look at you." Ten had his knees folded under him, palms flat in his thighs as he looked up at his fiancé. Anyone looking at him now would believe that lie detector was right. That he was a good boy. Well behaved. Obedient. "Acting all good for me now. Spread your thighs."

Ten shifted. 

"I've been good all day."

"Please."

Ten stifled a cry as the sole of Kun's shoe pressed down in his clothed cock. 

"You've been a little bitch."

"H-" Ten wasn't sure it was the right thing to ask, but he wanted to know. Kun would never punish him without giving a reason either. He was encouraged to ask questions so long as he wasn't out of line. "How?"

"Did it turn you on when I asked if you think you're bad in front of everyone?"

Ten felt his face burn. Oh. That. It-

"Yeah."

"I bet it did." Kun smirked, pressing down a little more, not hard enough to hurt, just to make him whine. Cute. "Turned me on too, Kitten."

Ten whimpered a little at the pet name, feeling himself slip again. He had been foolish before, slipping into subspace on camera because of a stupid question. It wasn't even meant to be dirty, but hearing those words fall from his Dom's lips… When all eyes were on him… 

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I liked watching you squirm."

"It was… Embarrassing." He flirted and acted like a little slut on camera all the time. Hell, he was topless in most of their music videos. But that was different. He was usually in control of the situation. Usually teased the others and laughed it off. But that… "Only you see me like that."

Kun hummed. 

"I thought you would have gotten off on it. The attention. Admitting to everyone just how naughty you are. Because it's true, isn't it? You're a bad little Kitty."

Ten nodded, swallowing thickly. 

"It got me excited, I'm not gonna lie. You being so dirty in public. Getting all flustered. I could see your rubbing your thighs together. Pretending to be scared of the electric shock was a good decoy; you're a quick thinker, honey. Proud of you."

Ten relished in the praise as Kun began to move his foot back and forth, the friction nowhere near enough, but he was thankful of it nonetheless. 

"I bet you looked so pretty on camera. I can't wait to watch."

Ten moaned in the back of his throat, hips rocking the slightest bit. He didn't want to get told off, but it was beginning to feel good and he had been a little riled up ever since the broadcast. 

"But then everything changed." 

Kun's foot stopped, relieving the pressure. Ten suppressed a pout. 

"That thing went off and insinuated you were a good boy… must have been broken."

Ten had been really excited when that happened. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if it didn't go off. It was bad enough that he admitted he was _very bad_ on film, but if the detector thing had confirmed that… He would have been in a lot of trouble. He couldn't slip into full subspace on camera. That would have been completely humiliating. And he knew it was just a stupid game, but… Fuck. 

He would have flushed so red even the pale as fuck makeup they used on him wouldn't be able to cover it. It was bad enough he had to spend the rest of the day hugging a pillow because he was terrified his jeans would be tenting just a little too much. He would have ended up forgetting where he was and humping the thing if he had been outed as a bad boy in front of all of those people. Especially with the way Kun was gripping into his arm throughout. He would have been a mess. 

He tried to explain this to his fiancé, tripping over his words as he did so because his brain had turned to mush already. It didn't take long for that to happen when Kun was involved. 

"Slutty baby boy wouldn't have been able to control himself?"

Ten shook his head, cheeks bright red. How could he have? The love of his life - the man he let fuck him so hard he could barely dance the next day, the man he let choke and spank him asking if he was bad in front of everyone he worked with? How could his monkey brain take that any other way? Especially when he hadn't been touched for so long - life getting in the way of them being intimate. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself. And that was definitely one of those times. 

He was almost… ashamed. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"You're not, baby. I personally thoroughly enjoyed it. You know I would have been there to bring you back down." He didn't want Ten feeling bad for slipping up. It was definitely an awkward challenge. "But after… You turned unto a little brat, didn't you?"

Ten let out a squeak as Kun pressed down again. 

"That stupid machine made you believe you weren't a naughty little Kitten and you listened. I'm the only one who gets to decide if you've been good or not."

Ten's fingers gripped at his jeans. 

"And then you used that to play with everyone else, didn't you? Little baby Ten has been such a good boy he deserves to be fed and cuddled and touched…"

"T-They didn't touch me."

Kun merely hummed. 

"You slipped out of subspace just like that-" Kun clicked his fingers, making Ten jump a little. "Before I even got to play with you, and then you went and lapped up the attention from everyone else. You're a brat."

Ten averted his eyes. He… He was a brat. He knew that. But sometimes he just couldn't help himself. It was fun. And he did adore being adored. 

"Look at me."

Ten's eyes snapped back up. 

"I'm sorry for being a brat and not coming to you." He pouted. Sometimes he just got so carried away in being loved by the other members so much. They would never compare to Kun, but he thrived off of it. "I was just so… Embarrassed and- I didn't want to slip again in front of everyone. I only like being like that with you. I only trust you."

Kun smiled softly. That was sweet. He knew Ten was a little apprehensive about the way people perceived him. He was tiny. Petite and feminine, but he was so much more than that. 

"I get that, baby." Kun moved his foot a little, causing Ten's eyes to flutter shut. It was barely any friction but it felt so good. "But that doesn't mean you get to go play with everyone else. I bet you wanted even more from them, huh? I saw the way you were clinging to Xuxi's arm. They're so big, aren't they?"

Ten froze a little. What was Kun implying?

"The way you let your mouth open so willingly for them. I bet you were thinking of more than just barbecue."

"N-No. I wouldn't."

"Little slut couldn't keep his mind on the food. Not with so many men fawning over you like that. I wonder what your hands were up to under the table? Sicheng looked a little flustered."

Ten's eyes widened. He would never! He belonged to Kun and no one else. He would never cheat on him. 

Though… He had to admit this was turning him on a little. 

"They all want you so bad, and no doubt you'd happily bend over and give them it."

"No! Teddy, I'm yours. Only yours."

"I know that, sweetie. But I also know how much of a whore you are. How desperate you are for cock and I really don't think you care who it belongs to."

"That's not true." Ten shook his head again. Kun was his everything. He didn't want anyone else. "Yours is the only cock I want. I would never… Unless you gave me permission? I w-"

Kun's lips quirked up as he pressed down. Hard. They quirked up even more as Ten cried out.

"I knew it. How often have you thought about that, huh? Them all passing you around while I watch?"

Ten swallowed, face turning beat red. That- That did sound good… 

"I wonder how many cocks you can take at once…"

"Teddy…"

"What's wrong? Are you getting turned on thinking about other guys when you're here with me?"

Ten began to shake his head. 

"Don't lie to me. You know I don't like that."

Ten stopped. 

"M-Maybe a little…"

Kun tutted. 

"See. You are a bad boy, after all. A _very_ bad boy."

"I am." Ten agreed, head nodding furiously, fingers still digging into the material of his jeans as he tried to hold it together. "I'm bad. I've been very bad."

"Yeah. And you know what that means, don't you?"

"Teddy!" Ten whined. He didn't want to get punished. So maybe he shouldn't have been an extra flirty attention white earlier, but… He still didn't think he deserved it. "Please? I'll do anything."

"You'd do that anyway, Kitten."

"I'll be extra good. I promise." Ten's bottom lip jutted out. He knew Kun couldn't always resist it. Not when he looked so cute. "Want me to suck you off?"

Kun pushed his foot down even harder. So hard it made Ten's head lull back, mouth falling open so he could cry out. He wanted to rut up so badly, to rub himself against the sole of Kun's shoe because he was already so fucking hard but he was already in trouble. 

Kun cooed as Ten began to whimper, as he placed his palms flat on the ground behind him. 

"Of course that's your answer to everything. Such a naughty little whore." Kun pressed down again and again, after every word. Ten's breathing became laboured as he tried to hold on. Tried not to give into the sensation into the pain. 

But then it was gone again. Kun was sat on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other looking down at him. At what a mess he was already. 

"Stand up and strip."

Ten did as he was told, scrambling up on shaky legs to begin taking off his clothes. He usually loved putting on a show, peeling each item off ever so slowly so Kun got to see the full extent of his body… hips swaying along in time to the tune he would play in his head. 

But not tonight. He just wanted them off. Everything already felt too hot and restrictive. 

"Gorgeous." Kun mused as Ten pulled his top over his head, throwing it across the room. So much ink… 

Ten's love of tattoos had grown since his very first one - the star map in the middle of his chest. He couldn't seem to resist getting another, and then another. Kun was fairly sure it wouldn't be long until he dreamt something else up to have poked into his skin for the rest of his life. 

He suited them, though. He really did. 

Ten kicked his shoes off next, before unbuttoning his jeans so he could shimmy them down and-

Oh. 

Kun watched as his chest flushed as the jeans pooled at his ankles, ready to be stepped out of, leaving Ten standing in a pair of lacy black panties. 

"Have you been wearing those all day?"

"Maybe." He whispered. This was so embarrassing. Not only had he fallen into subspace in front of everyone, he had also happened to be wearing a little lace thong at the same time. No wonder he had to cover his lap with a pillow. 

"Look how hard you are." Kun licked his lips. The panties were barely even holding everything down. "Bet you've been like that all day."

"Just a little…"

Kun reached into the bag he brought with him, piquing Ten's interest. It made him a little scared, actually. He hoped to god there wasn't a cock ring in there. He hated them so fucking much. 

But his eyes lit up when Kun pulled out a strip of leather. One of his collars. It was black and a lot thicker than the ones he usually liked, which was a little worrying, just what did Kun have planned for him? 

"Come here, Kitten." Ten hummed low in his throat as Kun approached him. He was so close. He just wanted to touch… But he knew he probably shouldn't. He hadn't been given permission. "Hopefully this will make sure you remember just who you belong to."

Ten let his eyes flutter shut as Kun wrapped the leather around his neck, fastening it a little tighter than he usually would. There was no way he would be able to forget it was there, but he liked it… It felt good, bigger than usual so he couldn't fully move his head up and down without the collar digging in under his jawline. 

"That's better. All mine." Kun smiled as he tugged at the ring at the front of Ten's collar, forcing him to take an unsteady step forwards. "Maybe I should have you wear this all the time."

Ten's eyes sparkled a little. He actually liked that idea… 

"Make sure everyone knows who you belong to. So they know to keep their hands off."

"We should tell them."

"What?"

"That I'm yours. That- That we're gonna get married."

Kun hummed, something twisting in his chest. He knew how badly Ten wanted that. How he just wanted to be up front with them about their relationship. How he wanted his best friends to know just how happy they were together. How in love they were. 

But Kun worried it would cause too much destruction. Sicheng was the only one who knew, and he was great at keeping secrets. He never judged them or threatened to tell the company, and Kun was worried more than one person knowing could be their downfall. 

"Then they'll know you're the only one I want… Not them." Ten couldn't hold back any longer, fingers training down Kun's chest. He was so… hard. The rigorous practice before a comeback always changed his body, and Ten would be lying if he said it wasn't a massive turn on. "Know just who this ass belongs to."

"You could always just stop flirting with any man you set your eyes on instead." 

Ten smirked, that bratty demeanour slipping back through already. Kun hadn't chastised him for touching and it gave him a little mischievous kick. 

"But that's no fun. And I know you like watching me make them squirm."

Kun repaid the smirk, because honestly that was true. Ten seemed to revel in making people uncomfortable by fluttering his eyelashes, with his dirty jokes. And it always made Kun smile. He was a menace, that was for sure. 

"Weren't you supposed to be proving how good you can be?"

Ten hummed, that seemed to have gone out of the window ever since Kun got close. It was like he was intoxicated by his presence, by the way he smelled. He just couldn't help but press up against him, feeling the heat of his fiancés skin against his own. 

"I said sorry, didn't I?"

"We both know that doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does." Ten pouted, looping his arms around Kun's shoulders so he could move against him. He had completely lost all of his inhibitions. He just wanted Kun so bad. To make him feel good. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. To show just how sorry I am for being a naughty Kitten all day."

He sunk to his knees. Slowly. Eyes fixed on Kun's the whole time until he was level with his cock. Lips pursing to leave a soft kiss to the fly of his jeans. 

"Please? I'll be good from now on, I promise." Ten nuzzled his cheek against Kun's crotch. "I'll give you all the attention I should have earlier. Be your little fuck toy. Just how you like. Wanna make you feel good, Teddy Bear."

"You wanna make me feel good or you're hungry for dick?"

"The first, of course! You know I love making you lose it." Ten's fingers came up to toy with the zip of his fly, copping himself in feel in the process. "You're already hard, baby. Let Kitten help you out."

Kun snorted. Ten was so fucking transparent. He would suck Kun's dick to the point where he wouldn't be able to hold back and eventually fuck him - all without any kind of punishment. Bypassing all the fun Kun had planned for the two of them.

"You really are a little slut, aren't you?"

Kun grabbed a handful of Ten's hair, tugging until he stood up before spinning him around and crowding him against the wall, cheek pressed against the gaudy wallpaper. 

"Did I say you could touch?"

"N-No." Ten's voice was a little muffled as Kun pressed up against him. He could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against his cheeks. It made him shudder. "I just wanted to-"

"What? Get me so riled up with that dirty little mouth of yours I wouldn't be able to hold back? All I'd want was to fuck your tight little ass?"

"No! I just- I wanna make you come. However. I don't care about me."

Kun hummed. Oh really? Maybe they should put that to the test. 

"That sounds like a nice offer, baby." Kun pressed a little kiss to Ten's shoulder. "But you need to be taught a lesson first, I think. Stay there."

Ten bit back a whine, wanting to turn around to see what Kun was up to, what he was rummaging around in his bag of tricks for. His heart rate rose as Kun made his way back over to the wall. 

Then he heard a metallic click. He had totally forgotten that this collar had a ring at the back of it too, one for a leash. It made his stomach flip a little. He loved when Kun controlled him with that thing. When he dragged him around and pulled at his collar, making it difficult to breathe. 

It was a massive turn on. 

But Kun didn't stop there. He grabbed Ten's wrists, pulling them behind his back and attaching a leather cuff to each. Was he going to get tied to the bed? It had been forever since they did that… He loved when Kun would starfish him out and sat on his face, unable to do anything but lap away at his fiancés entrance. 

That wasn't going to happen tonight, though. And Ten soon realised this when the chain seemed to come taut, when soon he wasn't able to remove his wrists more than a few centimetres apart. 

It wasn't a leash Kun had attached to his collar. They were restraints to keep his arms in place. 

Fuck. 

"Go stand at the end of the bed. Bend over."

"B-" Bend over? With his hands behind his back? He was flexible, but… The bed wasn't exactly high off the ground and- "Bend over?"

"It's what you do best, isn't it?"

Ten made a disgruntled little noise before doing as he was told. Did he even have the balance to do this? How far did Kun want him to bed over? 

He bent at a 90 degree angle, which was pretty much as far as he could go with his arms behind his back. It hurt the tendons on the backs of his calves more for some reason. Or maybe it was just because he had been dancing for days straight and everything kind of hurt. 

"You're gonna want your face in the mattress, trust me."

Ten felt his cock twitch for some reason. Why? Was Kun actually gonna fuck him? Was he going to have to brace himself? Oh god, please. 

He tried to push himself down a little more but it just hurt. It was at all comfortable and there was no way he could stay like that for long. He tried spreading his legs a little to get lower, but that was actually worse. He had no idea how long Kun intended on keeping him in this position, but knowing how sadistic his fiancé could be, probably a while. 

So he opted to bend his knees a little instead, kneeling on the slight lip of the bed frame which was just a little bigger than the mattress. This still wasn't comfortable by any means, but it was a hell of a lot better than tearing a ligament. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" He tried to wiggle his ass a little, inviting Kun over. He knew there was no way he could look as good as he usually did bent over the bed, resting on his elbows, spine dipped. But he at least had to try and look like a little sex Kitten. 

"Just remind you how to act." Ten heard Kun pull something else from his bag. That sounded ominous. "For acting like a little brat in front of everyone. Gagging for attention."

Ten whimpered as one of Kun's nails dragged over the curve of his ass. He almost wanted him to scratch harder. Mark him. 

Almost. 

That was before something cracked down hard against his cheek, making him cry out. 

Fuck. 

That _really_ fucking hurt. 

"What w-"

"Your crop." Ten could hear the smirk in Kun's voice. "You don't recognise it?"

Kun struck him again, Ten's eyes screwing shut, his jaw clenching as he tried to stay as quiet as he could. 

Oh yeah. He did now. 

He fucking hated that thing. 

Ten was big on spankings. On being bent over Kun's knee and spangled until his cheeks glowed a healthy red? He was even partial to the use of a paddle. They had this one that branded the word _slut_ into his skin which he really loved. It looked so cute afterwards. 

Those were flat and wide. They didn't sting so much. 

But the crop? It was thin and hard and god it burned. The shirt, sharp strikes felt like enough to break skin, even though they never did. They were definitely more pain than pleasure for him, which is why Kun would use it for a punishment. 

But it had been a while since he had chosen to. 

Ten had been hoping maybe he had forgotten they had one. 

"That's for listening to some stupid machine instead of me. Believing you're good and then using it as an excuse to be extra naughty?" Kun tutted, fingers ghosting over the raised white mark on Ten's skin. "That's just not good enough."

"I'm sorry! I got carried away."

Another strike. This one had Ten crying out, unable to stop himself after talking. 

"And that's what that one is for. Getting carried away. You can never help yourself, can you Yongqin?"

"No! I'm sorry I'm such an attention whore, I just-"

"Just what?"

"I dunno. I love it. I love teasing people and being babied."

"You love how much they want you. Don't you?"

No response. 

Kun struck him again. 

"Don't you?"

"Yes! I love it, okay! I love that they can never have me because I'm yours!"

"Messing with people's emotions isn't very nice, Kitten." Kun stroked the little leather loop at the end of the crop over Ten's reddened cheek. 

"I know." Ten's knees were seriously starting to ache. "It's bad, right?"

"Very bad."

Kun struck him once more, this time on the back of his thigh, something that Ten hadn't been expecting at all. As if his legs weren't already in enough pain. 

"You're a bad boy, aren't you?"

"I am! I'm very bad!"

"So naughty." Kun smirked, drawing the crop down on Ten's other thigh, just to keep things even. "Naughty. Little. Slut."

Ten cried out again and again as each word was punctuated with a crack of the whip. It stung so fucking much he could see his vision blurring, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"You need to stop being so cocky, baby. It isn't cute."

Ten whimpered as Kun smacked his ass, this time with his hand. Thank god. 

"Stop getting me turned on in public then go running to someone else for attention."

"I won't do it again I swear."

"You're not in trouble for slipping into subspace on camera, you know that don't you?"

Ten nodded. 

"Words."

"I know."

"Good." Kun leaned in to press a kiss to the globe of Ten's ass, right over one of the welts. It made his fiancé hiss a little, but his shoulders seemed to relax at the gentle act. "Cause you know I love looking after you."

"I know! You're so good at it too."

Kun smiled to himself, Ten's voice much breathier than it was before. The arrogance was gone, he had completely submitted, accepted his punishment like a good boy. 

"You're good at looking after me too Kitten." Kun threw the crop in the floor, allowing Ten melt to into the mattress. Oh thank god. It was over. 

Kun reached back into the bag to pull out some ointment and Ten hummed blissfully as he began to massage it into the back of his thighs. That felt good. Kun had no problem breaking the scene or ruining the mood to look after him in one way or another. It was something Ten appreciated greatly. 

"How are your legs holding up?"

Ten was in agony, but he didn't want to say so. He didn't want to look weak. He hated disappointing Kun. 

"Okay."

"You sure? You're trembling."

"It-" Ten's face reddened. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"Ten." Kun's voice became stern. "You know you need to tell me if something isn't right."

"I know! It's not that bad, I just- I wanted to be good."

"Being good includes telling me if something is too much."

Ten swallowed. He often forgot that. Often let things go just because he was so in the zone and didn't want anything to ruin it. 

"I-It's too much." His knees were killing and he was honestly worried he wouldn't be okay for dance practice tomorrow. And how was he meant to explain that? 

"You think you can kneel on the bed instead?"

"Yeah." That seemed easier. He was used to that. Maybe not with his hands behind his back, but he could give it a go. 

Kun helped lift his top half off the bed, holding him upright so he could crawl onto the mattress. God that was so much better already. The backs of his calves finally getting a break. 

Kun lowered his torso back down and Ten nuzzled his face back into the mattress. This was much better. He could honestly stay like this all night, ass in the air, Kun doing whatever the fuck he wanted with it. 

"Do you still wanna make me feel good Kitten?"

Ten's ears pricked as he heard Kun unzip his fly. He lifted himself up in his knees, making sure he was at the perfect height for the elders cock. Of course that's what he wanted! It was what he did best! 

"Yes! I wanna make you come so hard!"

"However I want?" Kun's finger slipped between Ten's cheeks, dry. He pulled at the tight rim of his entrance a little, just to tease him because why not? And it worked. Ten whined at the sensation of Kun finally touching him where he had wanted so badly. He had almost forgotten about how hard he was in his panties until now. 

"Please, just use me. Wanna be your fuck toy. Wanna make you lose it."

Kun chuckled lowly. Ten was so predictable. So needy and desperate. But so giving. He may be an attention seeking brat, but he always put Kun first. Always wanted to be the best he could. To make him happy. 

"Okay." 

Ten smiled to himself as he heard the cap pop off the bottle of lube. Perfect. He was going to get exactly what he wanted _and_ make things up to Kun at the same time. 

The sound of his fiancé slicking himself up made a chill run down his spine, and when Kun slid two wet fingers between his cheeks - well, it was almost embarrassing how loud Ten moaned. 

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Kun laughed to himself as Ten pushed his hips back, clearly desperate for more already. 

Shame he wasn't going to be getting it. 

"Such a cock hungry little slut…" Kun's fingers trailed down Ten's perineum, before leaving his skin completely, allowing the thin lace of his panties to snap back into place. "So fucking needy."

He gasped out as a digit slipped inside of him, causing him to clench as if on instinct at the intrusion. His mouth hung open against the duvet as Kun pumped into and out of him. It was barely anything, but- It was a start. He was finally getting what he wanted."

"Teddy..." He moaned, pushing his hips back more as Kun added a second finger, as he stretched him out, ready for his cock. "That's so- Feed my greedy little hole!"

Kun scoffed. Jesus, what a mess. Ten was anything but shy and retiring when it came to being fingered. He loved it, because he knew exactly what it was leading to.

"You want filled up, baby?"

"Yes! Yes, so bad!" Ten began to beg as Kun's fingers slid out of him. Only two? Fuck. He was in for it tonight. But he liked the burn of being under-prepared. He liked it a lot. "Stretch me out! Fill me up! Want it so bad!"

"Whatever you want."

Ten buzzed with excitement as Kun squirted an extra glob of lube over his puckered hole. He loved him extra wet. Dripping and open. Ready to be taken.

He barely even registered exactly what pressed ups against his entrance, two excited against the thought, until it was too late. Until something cold and metallic was pushing inside of him, stretching and stretching and then- Pop. 

It was inside. Had Kun- Had he-

"I-Is that a plug?"

"Sure is." Ten could hear the smirk in Kun's voice. Didn't need to turn around and see him. "You didn't think you were getting your own way yet, did you?"

Ten whined as Kun's fingers slipped between his thighs, rubbing up against the bulge in his panties. He was finally being touched but it was nowhere near enough. And then they were gone again, leaving Ten pouting. And Kun told _him_ off for being a tease? 

"I can't help it. You have the best cock I've ever sat on. Y-You're not gonna give me it? You don't want me to make you come?"

Ten let out another little moan as Kun's fingers slipped back between his thighs, this time wetter. What was he playing at? Sure Ten's thighs were mega sensitive, but- He was prepped. Ready for fucking. Why wasn't Kun taking full advantage of that?

Maybe this was an extended punishment. 

"You ready, baby?"

Ten whined out a yes as Kun's fingers prodded at his entrance. Of course he was ready. He was _more_ than ready!

"Anything I want, right?"

"Of course! Always."

"Perfect."

Ten's eyes widened as something pushed between his thighs, something much thicker than a couple a fingers, as something began to move and- 

Oh for fucks sake. 

He should have known Kun would have taken 'however you want' literally and picked the one way Ten wouldn't get any satisfaction from it. 

So mean. 

"Teddy!" He moaned, trying his hardest to keep upright despite the position he was currently in.

"What? I thought you only cared about getting me off, remember? Or was that a lie?"

Ten pouted a little even though he knew Kun wouldn't be able to see. This was so unfair. He was _so_ hard. 

But he couldn't act up now. Then he'd never get what he wanted. 

"No. Want you to come."

"Then shut up and let me fuck your thighs."

So Ten gave into it. He gave into the grunts and moans spilling over Kun's lips from behind him as he fucked his thighs. He pressed them together as hard as he could, making it impossibly tight for Kun, wanting it to feel just as good as his ass could. 

"Fuck- Ten." Kun bit down on his bottom lip, grabbing himself a handful of Ten's ass to help keep him in place. He couldn't remember the last time they did this, despite how much he fucking loved Ten's thighs. He tended to suck on them more than anything, though, but this could be something he resorted to more often. "You can tell you've been working out."

"Do I feel good?" Ten giggled, wiggling his ass a little, in turn rubbing his thighs against Kun's cock. He was starting to really get into it now, clenching around the plug in his ass. Maybe this selfless thing wasn't so bad. He did love making Kun happy, after all. He loved being used and this was the pinnacle of that. No real gratification for himself, just his fiancé rutting against him, drawing closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

"You feel amazing." Kun gasped out as Ten squeezed his thighs together again. Maybe he really was trying to be good. Getting Kun off however he wanted. "Look even better."

He could barely see Ten's face smushed against the mattress, but the view he had was stunning. Ten's ass high in the air, red and marked from the crop, a slither of black lace between his cheeks. A little lavender jewel just peeking out - Ten's favourite plug, even thought he had no idea which one was in him. And his wrists bound together at the small of his back, shoulder blades pinched to keep them in place. And that chain rattling against his skin with every movement. 

He was perfect.

"I love your thighs."

"Then fuck them harder."

"You're like a giant flesh light."

Ten giggled again. Why was that so sexy? Just the idea of Kun using him as some inanimate object to wank with. _Fuck._

"Baby…" Ten whined as Kun kept going. He could hear how short and sharp his breaths were becoming, could feel how deep his nails were sinking into his skin. He had to be close. "Fuck your little sex toy harder."

Kun moaned low in his throat as he picked up the pace. Hearing Ten talk so dirty when he was getting almost nothing out of this… That only turned him on more. He really was such a little slut even the idea of something sexual going on around him got him going. 

He really did get off on Kun getting off. 

So he hoisted him up a little, changing the angle so he could get more of the friction he craved, rubbing up against the lace of Ten's panties, and in turn his hard on. 

"Oh my god!" Kun smirked as Ten called out, fingers curling into fists at the small of his back, clearly not expecting any type of stimulation. He had resigned himself to just getting used without any sort of pleasure of his own, but-

Fuck. 

"Ah! Kun-"

"Don't you dare even think about coming."

"I won't! I promise- Want you to come. Want you to come so bad."

"Yeah? You want me to paint your pretty thighs?" Kun pinched at the sensitive skin, making Ten yelp a little. It was beginning to hurt, staying in the same position for so long, his muscles beginning to tremble, but he had to stay upright. Had to be good for Kun. 

"Please! Just want you to feel good."

"Oh, you are making me feel _so_ good." Kun growled, deep in his throat. He was so fucking close, the sins of his hips slapping against Ten's ass, the pathetic little whines coming from his fiancé even though he was barely getting anything in return. He really was a whore. "You love being used by me, don't you?"

"So much! It's all I'm good for!" Ten's fingers clenched again. It was crazy how much Kun speaking to him like he was less than dirt got him going. He could have probably from the love of his life's filthy mouth if he was allowed. "Use me!"

Kun's hips were beginning to stutter, everything becoming too much for him. How wet and tight Ten's thighs were, the sensation of his panties rubbing against his cock, the moans and whimpers from his desperate little fuck toy.

It made this heat pool in his stomach. Made him grab onto Ten's ass and thrust as hard as he could just a few more times and-

"Oh my god!"

He came with a cry, pulling out from between Ten's thighs so he could paint strings of white across the younger's backside.

"Fuck." Kun panted, coming down from his organs as he took in the sight before him. Ten's thighs were shaking from being in the same position for so long. He was whispering softly, clearly trying his hardest to stay in place even though his arms must be killing, tied behind his back like that. Angry red welts across his backside now covered in come. 

He looked perfect. 

"Come here, babe." Kun began to undo the chain that attached the cuffs around his wrists to his collar, hearing Ten audibly sigh with relief as his arms were able to drop to his sides. It felt weird, his shoulder blades not being pinched together any longer. But he was more than thankful of it. 

"You did so good." Kun helped roll him onto his side, finally giving his aching thighs some release. His entire body hurt somehow, being hunched over for so long and stretching out felt like a godsend. He didn't even care that rolling over onto his back and starfishing out meant getting come all over the bedsheets. He was sure this place was used to all of that. 

That wasn't the only thing that was aching, though. 

"Come." He made grabby hands for Kun, starved of any real contact with his fiancé. He wanted kisses and cuddles and maybe more. 

Okay, definitely more. 

He was so hard it was beginning to get painful. Kun stepping on him and then rubbing up against him as he fucked his thighs… He needed more. He needed to be touched. 

Kun happily obliged. Ten was so cute when he got like this. All needy after giving him exactly what he wanted. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and lay down next to him, allowing Ten to curl into his side, giving him the attention he so desperately craved. 

"I love your thighs." Kun brushed his fingers over the soft skin just south of Ten's bulge, making him whimper. He was so sensitive. "We should do that more often."

"I dunno about that." Ten pouted, moving so he was half-on top of his fiancé, fingers splayed out against Kun's chest. He could feel his heartbeat and that kind of made him smile. "I'd rather you fuck my ass."

"I bet you would." Kun smirked as Ten hooked his leg across his waist, unceremoniously pressing his hard on unto Kun's hip. Subtle as ever. "Is that what you want?"

"Please." Ten nuzzled his nose against Kun's neck, scattering a couple of kisses against the sensitive skin for good measure. "I want you so bad. Only you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Only you."

Kun hummed. He knew it was true, if he was being perfectly honest. Ten may be a little flirt but he was fiercely loyal. He would never go behind anyone's back - friend or lover. 

But he wanted to hear it. He wanted to be the one to soak up the attention for a change. To be the one Ten fawned over. 

"Why?"

Ten cocked his head a little. What did Kun mean why?

"Because I love you."

"I know. But why? Tell me."

Ten felt his cheeks heat up a little. What did Kun want to hear? Surely he knew exactly how Ten felt, right? It wasn't like he kept it a secret - from him, anyway. He told Kun how important he was to him all of the time. 

He hoped he wasn't feeling insecure in their relationship, or anything. He knew he could push the boundaries, that he could mess with other people's emotions. But what if he had pushed too far? What if it was Kun's emotions he was messing with? 

"Because… You're my person. My favourite person. You- You do know that, right?"

Kun smiled softly. It wasn't so often Ten got this serious - especially not when his dick was rock hard and his ass was red raw. 

"Of course I do. You're my person too." Kun's finger skirted around the outside of the tattoo in the middle of Ten's chest. Their tattoo. Their stars. Ten may have gotten other ink since, but none were as special as this one. 

His finger trailed up to hook in the ring of Ten's collar, pulling him in a little close, lips almost touching. 

"I just like hearing you worship me."

Ten's eyes sparkled a little, fixated on Kun's lips. Oh. He could most definitely do that. There was nothing he loved more than stroking Kun's ego. (Okay, maybe apart from his dick. He liked stroking that too.)

"Worship?" Ten whispered as he leaned in, waiting for Kun's lips to catch his own. Which they did. "I like the sound of that. You are pretty perfect."

"Yeah? How perfect?"

"The most perfect." Ten whispered; thumb brushing against Kun's bottom lip. It was so plump he just wanted to bite down on it - but he would control himself. "You make me happy in ways I didn't know existed before… us."

Ten smiled bashfully. He always found it a little embarrassing speaking from the heart like this. 

"I never knew I was missing anything until you came along and oh my god - you were so annoying! Always telling me off and throwing me these looks."

Kun laughed as he remembered his and Ten's first couple of meetings. They clashed a little, to say the least, even though Kun tried to hold his tongue - ever the polite one. 

But then it turned into more. They'd joke around and flirt and- God, it took years to actually admit they liked each other. Both out of fear of ruining everything they had worked so hard for and plain old stubbornness. 

But they finally got there. 

"And then… I fell for you. It made me feel all weird inside how kind you were and you were always cooking for people and looking after them. It made me want you to look after me too… But- Always."

Ten rested his head on Kun's chest. 

"I just wanted to be yours. And I wanted you to be mine and I wish I hadn't been so scared to tell you because we could have been together for years and years by now!"

It wasn't until the two of them debuted in WayV together that they finally got around to admitting their feelings for one another. It had been easier to ignore before. Easier to pretend they were just friends and bury everything deep down. 

But… Seeing Kun every day and keeping that secret from him… It just got too much. And Ten had to get it off his chest. No matter the outcome. 

"But now you are mine, so…" Ten trailed off, pressing a kiss to Kun's collarbone. "I'm happy you are. Because you're the best."

"In what way?"

Ten's lips quirked up a little. Kun was really fishing, wasn't he? 

Just as well Ten had no problem with showering him with affection. 

"You're so kind and caring. The best Baba to our kids…"

Kun furrowed his eyebrows a little. 

"...Louis and Leon." Ten traced a heart into Kun's chest as he spoke, the material of his shirt bunch up under his finger. "And you never judge me for… You know, being me. I know I can be obnoxious and annoying at times, and I appreciate how much you ground me, but you never look down on me or anything. Never try to get me to change. You love me for who I am and help me be better at the same time."

Ten propped himself up a little, so he could look down at his fiancé. His cheeks were a little rosy. Cute. 

"And we have the best banter. You always manage to make me laugh so hard my tummy hurts and I love that you don't take yourself too seriously. You're fun." Ten leaned in for a kiss, only to nip at Kun's lips instead. "And you look kind of sexy when you roll your eyes at me. Turns me on when you get all annoyed."

Kun laughed again. Oh, he knew that. He was pretty sure that's why Ten went out of his way to annoy him on a daily basis. 

"And you're so adventurous too, which I never would have guessed until we got together. You hide it well."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"It is! I love that I'm the only one who gets to see it. The only one that got to try new stuff with you. It's like… Our thing."

"Because I'm your person?"

"Because you're my person!" Ten beamed, catching Kun's lips in his own. He moved up against him a little more. He clearly hadn't forgotten about how hard he was, but- He was trying to push it to the back of his mind and focus on Kun. The last thing he wanted was to get punished again. He wasn't sure his ass could take it. 

"My gorgeous person." Ten kissed Kun again. Much deeper this time as he moved himself so he was more on top of him, moaning softly as Kun's hands automatically came to rest on his waist. Now he was getting somewhere. "I love your lips."

Ten couldn't seem to get enough of that at the moment. It was the first time he had really had an opportunity to kiss him. 

"They're always so soft. So plump and-" Kun couldn't help but laugh into Ten's mouth as the younger kept going, kept interrupting himself in favour of sliding his tongue between parted lips. "I could kiss you all day."

"Could you?" Kun smirked, bucking his hips a little. 

Fuck. 

Ten was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He was uncomfortable, the pressure of lying on top of his fiancé, of rough denim pressing against him… It just wasn't enough. 

"Maybe not tonight." Ten admitted, rocking his hips ever so gently. "Unless your dick's in me at the same time."

"Well, you are pretty bendy."

"Yeah, I c- Ah! Kun!" Ten fried out as Kun bucked up again, this time harder, keeping him in place; hands firm on his hips. Fuck. Fuck that felt so good, but-

"More."

"More?"

"Please, I need-" Ten began to rut, albeit a little pathetically. He didn't want to step too far out of line, but… God he needed it. He needed the friction. "Want you."

"You're not finished, are you, baby? You haven't even told me how hot I am." Kun's bottom lip jutted out, forcing Ten to come to his senses. To collect himself. 

Oh he could definitely do that. 

He pushed himself up, so he was straddling Kun's hips. Probably not the best position for him right now, but he needed to be able to look at him. Properly. 

"You're super hot."

"Is that it?" Kun scoffed. "That's not gonna get you fucked."

"'Course not. I think you're beautiful. I like your nose the best. It's pretty." Ten reached out to pinch it, squeaking a little as Kun moved underneath him again. "And your cheekbones. And I've already mentioned these." Ten squeezed at Kun's cheeks a little, forcing his lips to pucker. "So pink. Especially when they're wrapped around my dick."

Ten was sure he heard Kun moan in the back of his throat, but it could just be his brain imagining things. Going crazy because he was so fucking horny. 

"And then there are your hands." Ten brushed his fingers over Kun's knuckles. His hands were still firmly on his hips even though he had changed position - exactly where they belonged. "I love holding them; they feel so big compared to mine. Skilled too. In more way than one."

Ten but down on his lip as he shifted a little. The sensation of the lace rubbing against his painfully hard cock was almost too much to bear. 

"And I love… How easily they can control me. Pinning me down or around my neck, or-" Ten gasped as Kun's hands began to move, fingernails scraping against the sensitive skin of his waist. Everything about him was sensitive right now. Nerve endings on high alert. Crying out to be touched. "The way they touch me."

"Bet you'd like that now." Kun ran a finger, feather light, over the lace in Ten's panties, smiling to himself at the way the younger stomach constricted. The way he almost buckled over in pain. Cute. 

"Y-Yeah." Ten breathed, trying his very hardest not to give in. He was pretty sure the next time Kun touched him he'd be coming in his panties. "And this…"

Ten placed his hands on Kun's chest, squeezing a little at the pecs underneath. Kun was so firm. So strong. There was nothing he loved more than cuddling into him. His favourite pillow. 

His hands trailed down Kun's body, able to feel the way his breath hitched under the movement. 

"Look at this-" Ten paused, fingers on the hem of Kun's shirt. "Can I touch?" 

Kun nodded. 

"Look at this body." Ten practically purred, pulling the material up to reveal Kun's torso. He had been working out a lot recently, and it was paying off. He wasn't scared to show off anymore. To wear something more revealing. And Ten had to admit he was a little jealous, that used to be for his eyes only. But he loved that confidence Kun exuded these days. He deserved to feel good about himself. 

"You're so sexy." Ten smirked, hips beginning to move again. He couldn't help himself; there was something about outlining each of Kun's abs with his finger that sent him into a frenzy. "Take it off?"

Kun obliged, wriggling his way out of his shirt so Ten could drink him in. He kind of liked being looked at like he was a piece of meat, his fiancés eyes ravenous. Ten wanted him so bad. He always did. 

"Oh my god." Ten whined, the palms of his hands reacquainting themselves with how Kun's skin felt. He was so soft. So hot. And he had been holding out on him way too long. That shirt should have come off ages ago. "Look at you."

Ten just couldn't help himself any longer, dipping down to suck a nipple between his lips. Kun had said he could touch, right? And he was going to make the most of that. Fingers, lips and tongue roaming over any expanse of skin he could reach. He wanted to feel him. Wanted to taste him. Wanted to grind against him. 

And it was driving Kun crazy too, nails scratching up and down Ten's spine - which was exactly what he wanted. Him to get all riled up. To fuck him like the naughty little Kitten he was. 

"You turn me on so fucking much." He whispered between kisses down Kun's sternum. He wished he could leave marks, but… With the concept they had coming up; he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Who knew how many times the stylists would want him shirtless? And Ten couldn't blame them. He looked too good to keep all those buttons done up. "I get hard just thinking about you."

One of Ten's hands slipped between their bodies, making him whimper a little as he brushed up against himself. 

"Especially this."

Kun groaned deep in his throat as Ten grabbed him through his jeans. He was still sensitive from before, and the sensation of Ten rutting against him was beginning to get him going again, but the sudden rough contact… Fuck. 

"I literally think about sitting on your dick all day." Ten spoke against Kun's skin, voice a little lower than usual. "During meetings… When I'm watching you practice… At home… I just can't help myself."

"That's cause you're a slut." Kun hooked his finger back into the ring on Ten's collar, pulling him up a little so they were face to face. "A dirty little slut."

"Only for you." Ten purred, rutting down against the back of his own hand, pushing himself harder against Kun. That made him gasp out, blood rushing to his cock. 

"You're so bad." 

Kun reached down to grab at Ten's ass, hoisting him up a little so he could raise his knee, giving Ten the opportunity to really grind down against something; his thigh. 

Ten took the opportunity, gratefully. He picked up his pace, moving against Kun's thigh, down against his jeans, his own hand, anything he could. He needed it. He needed the contact. 

He needed to come. 

He had been left like this for too long and he couldn't waste the chance to get off. 

"I- I know. I'm bad." He grunted, head already beginning to cloud. He was so painfully hard, but so close to- "Very bad. Very, very bad."

Kun chuckled, pulling at Ten's collar a little more, a small indicator he was still very much in control here. 

"Yeah you are. Look at the state of you."

Ten was a mess on top of him. Face flushed, forehead shiny with a thin layer of sweat, pathetic little moans escaping the back of his throat as he desperately humped Kun's thigh. 

"You wanna come?"

"Please! Please, I wanna- So bad. Hurts."

"Keep going, then." Kun whispered, surprised Ten could even hear him over all of the noise he was making. "Get me hard. Come for me."

Ten whined a little. Those were two very different commands. He needed to get Kun going again, but- God he wanted to come so bad. And usually when he was in this state he was more than happy to do it on command. 

But he was still going to have to hold out. He was going to have to get Kun going again before he could-

So he sat up the best he could, despite Kun's hold on his collar. He lifted his hips just enough so he could try to shimmy Kun's jeans down, exposing his boxers and the growing bulge inside of them. It wasn't as far as he would like - Kun not bothering to move or let go so Ten couldn't ideally rip them off. But it was enough. Enough for him to really grind down with barely anything between them. 

"Fuck!"

Kun bucked his hips up as Ten began to grind down again. That was so much better. The roughness of his jeans may have made him tingle, but this- This was another level. He could feel just how hard Ten was and he couldn't help but reciprocate the movements. 

"Keep going." He gasped out, fingers digging into the already marked flesh of Ten's ass. "Harder."

Kun wanted him to come. Wanted him to lose it. 

Because he wanted to fuck him so bad. 

And he wanted Ten to be overstimulated and hypersensitive to the point he would be trying to hold back the tears. 

"Ruin those panties for me." Kun rutted up again, causing Ten to cry out - it all clearly getting too much for him. "Come."

Ten wasn't going to risk Kun changing his mind. Not when he was so painfully hard his entire body seemed to ache. He wasn't going to attempt to hold out any longer because every part of him was already screaming to let go. 

So he did. Screaming so loud tears pricked at his eyes and no doubt whoever was in the room next door would be banging on the wall. 

And fuck it felt so good but god did it burn. All of that pent up frustration being released at once was- It made his head feel funny. Made his breath catch in the back of his throat. 

He wasn't even aware of what was going on around him for a second - all of his senses buzzing. 

That was until Kun bucked his hips up, indicating he wanted Ten to move. 

"Sit up."

Ten tried to do as he was told, arms shaky as he pushed himself up, chest still heaving. 

A finger pulled at the elastic waistband of his now completely ruined panties. It made the muscles in his stomach twitch. He couldn't cope with being touched right now. 

"Filthy." He just about heard Kun him to himself before the elastic snapped back against his skin, making him twist in a way that resulted in the bedsheets rubbing against his burning skin. 

Kun was going to be the end of him one day. He was pretty sure. 

"You're such a mess." Kun smirked; fingers trailing over Ten's still hard cock, making him whimper a little, up to swipe at the strings of come across his fiancés stomach. He had come hard, huh? The panties weren't even able to hold it all in… "But you look good enough to eat."

Ten's whined a little as Kun lifted his hips again, making him jostle a little. He wasn't even sure he could stay upright. 

"Ride me."

Okay. Ten definitely heard that one. 

But he couldn't. He had just- To was too-

Not right now. He needed to breather. It was too much. 

"Kun…"

"What? You've been desperate for my cock all day and now you don't want it?"

"N-No, I do! Just-"

"Just what?" Kun pushes himself up, palms flat on the bed so he was almost eye level with Ten. "You either want fucked or you don't."

Ten's breath was shallow, head started to clear a bit. 

"Of course I do."

"And you're still hard. Don't you want to keep that high going?" He leaned up a little more, pressing a loving kiss to the younger's lips, a sign that he was going to take care of him no matter what. "It's my turn to make you feel good."

Ten swallowed before nodding. 

Kun inside of him is what he had been waiting for. What he had been thinking about ever since that stupid broadcast. All he had been thinking about. And the idea of being overstimulated after all of that… 

It made his mouth water. 

"You know what to do if it gets too much?"

Ten nodded his safe word. Of course he did. 

"Tell me." A nod wasn't enough communication for Kun's liking. 

"M-My safe word. I'll use it. I promise."

"Good boy." Kun gave him another kiss while trying to wiggle out of his jeans. That was better. He had more freedom to move. "Take your plug out and sit on my cock."

Ten's head still felt a little cloudy, a mix of being so deep in subspace and the buzzing from his orgasm the little voice at the back of his head telling him this would be torture was being drowned out by a much bigger one desperate to be filled by something more than this stupid lump of metal. He needed cock. He needed Kun's cock. 

And he needed it right now. 

He winced a little as he pulled the plug out, as Kun lay back down on the bed, propped up by his elbows so he could really take in the view. 

He licked his lips as he took Kun's cock in his hand, slicking it up with the lube that had been tossed aside on the bed earlier. He distracted himself with the sight of Kun's head lulling back, clearly loving the way Ten's fingers felt around him. He distracted himself as he pushed two fingers into his hole, trying to ignore the way his own cock throbbed. 

He took a deep breath as he raised himself up in his knees, not quite sure if he was fully stretched, but… He couldn't take anymore of his fingers. He was usually desperately searching for his prostate, but today's it was right there, driving him insane no matter which angle he scissored. 

"Go on, Kitten. Take it."

Ten sat down, crying out as Kun filled him up. Fuck. 

Fuck he needed that. He had wanted it so bad and- 

"A-Ah!" 

His entire body felt like it had been set alight and he was only halfway down. He was all tingly like he had pins and needles, but- Ten wasn't sure there was anything he loved more than being filled up by Kun. Than fucking himself on that cock. 

And there was no way he was going to let this opportunity go to waste. To disappoint his fiancé. He was going to ride this dick as good as he always did and he was going to have a mind shattering orgasm at the end of it. 

"Oh my god!" He called, hands flat on Kun's stomach as he began to bounce, as he began to force himself lower, force Kun's cock deeper and deeper. He wanted it all. He wanted it all so fucking bad. "Oh my god."

Kun chuckled lowly as Ten repeated the phrase in English a couple more times. 

He looked… exquisite. 

Bouncing up and down, head tilted back a little and jaw slack as he moaned over and over. The metal ring of his collar smacking off of his collarbones, sure to leave a blushed mark. His cock moved in time with him, angry and red, half-hanging out of its little lace hammock. 

He looked like pure sin. 

Probably because he was. 

"That good?"

"S-So good." Ten's voice was tight already. "So fucking good. Love your cock. Love it so- So much."

He was beginning to ramble, something that always got Kun going. Ten was anything but quiet during sex - unless he was bound or being choked out or whatever. He liked to talk with that dirty little mouth of his. A lot. 

"Oh god- You- I love you. Love your cock. Love being your little whore. Your- Ah!"

Ten couldn't stop himself. Couldn't stop whatever filth was spilling over his lips because he was on this whole other plane of pleasure he hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt so full, jackhammering himself on Kun's cock with all of his energy, completely ignoring the way his thighs burned, still aching from earlier. He just needed more. He needed to be fuller. 

He needed to come again. 

"Hnm close."

"Already?"

"Feels so good. Feels- Ah- Can I? Please. Please, I wanna-" Ten began to beg, suddenly hyper aware of his own cock, the way it was bouncing along with his rhythm, the lace rubbing up against it, the overly sensitive head smacking off Kun's stomach. 

There was no way he could take much more of that. Everything was- Everything was so much more intense. Every sense heightened. 

"Please, baby?" He could see his vision blur a little as tears began to well up in his eyes. It was too much. He couldn't keep going. It hurt. "Please let me come again. Teddy-"

"Okay." 

Ten couldn't believe his ears, hips stilling for a minute. Did- Did Kun just-

"R-Really?"

"You want me to change my mind?"

"N-No!" Of course not. Jesus. That was the last thing he wanted. "I wanna come. Wanna come really bad."

"Then do it."

"Can you-" Ten began to pick up his pace again, the sensation of Kun's cock dragging against his walls rendering him speechless for a moment. "-touch me?"

He had come untouched earlier and- He knew it would be completely overwhelming, but he felt like he needed it to ground him in a way. He just needed to be touched. 

"Baby can't come by himself?" Kun teased, reaching out anyway. He wanted Ten to get off again. He wanted him to be a shuddering, whining mess when Kun finally bust a nut in him. Wanted him to be completely ruined. 

"I- Oh m-" Ten could barely even get his words out as Kun finally took him in his hand, pumping ever so softly. He probably didn't want to hurt him or anything, but- If wasn't enough. Ten needed the pressure. "More."

"So needy." Kun squeezed, watching one with a smile on his face as Ten threw his head back, screaming his name. It was a miracle no one had knocked on the door. Hopefully the next room was empty. "Come on, baby. You can do it. You can-"

Ten took almost no encouragement before he was spilling all over Kun's hand, a pathetic whine escaping his throat. 

Fuck. 

He felt so-

Fuck

His head felt like it was about to explode as a ringing shot through his ears, his entire body alight as that heat looking in his stomach spread over ever little nerve ending. 

God, he- He could barely even think. Barely function. Barely keep upright. A few more rocks and he flopped down on Kun's chest, whimpering as the elder milked his orgasm. It was too much. It was all too much, but- 

He had to keep going. Kun was still deep inside of him and he was so hard and Ten needed to finish him off, he-

"Hey." He heard Kun whisper, a hand pushing hair back off of his sweat soaked forehead. "It's okay, baby."

He felt himself be rolled into his back, ever so gently. Felt Kun slip out of him which made him faux-sob a little because now he was empty and he didn't like it. He wanted him back. Wanted to be full. 

"T-Teddy bear." Ten practically whispered, his voice didn't seem to be working just yet. Nor did his arms as he reached out to try and pull Kun close. 

But his fiancé got the message. He could read Ten like a book. 

"I'm here, Kitten. You look so good. My little slut all covered in his own come. Such a dirty boy."

Ten felt himself melt into the mattress as Kun's words washed over him, as he felt the elder's breath against his chest. He could barely open his eyes, but he knew Kun was close. Really close. 

"I- You're-"

Ten wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he felt his panties being slid off, the lace rougher than he remembered when he slipped into them this morning. 

"You're still hard."

"I know."

"Y-" Ten gasped out as Kun pushed his thighs apart, the head of his cock pressing back up against his entrance. 

Fuck. 

He was so fuck spent, but-

He wanted it. 

No. 

He needed it. 

He needed to be filled again. He needed Kun to come inside of him. The heat- He- 

"Please! Kun, I-"

"Fuck." Ten could barely open his eyes or form a sentence but here he was begging for more. "So desperate."

"Y-Yeah- Kun- Teddy... Pl-"

That last word turned into a loud cry as Kun pushed back inside of him. He felt so much bigger than before, like he was stretching him way past his means even though Ten knew that wasn't possible. He could take it. But his brain wasn't fully working right now, the overstimulation driving him crazy. 

"Oh my god. Oh m-" Ten's words became slurry, syllables merging together as Kun took absolutely no mercy on him, fucking into him like they were paying for this place by the minute. 

Because he was desperate too. It felt like forever since he had come and now he wanted it bad. Now he was burried deep inside of Ten, his walls hot and tight around him, the younger at his complete mercy, just a babbling mess on the bed underneath him, a more than willing hole. 

Just how he liked him. 

"Good Kitten, good." Kun mused as he took hold of Ten's thighs, pushing them up towards his chest so he could get balls deep. Fuck that felt amazing. "You should see how amazing you look right now. Such a messy boy."

Ten merely let out a pitchy whine in response, vocal chords impossibly tight. He felt like he had ascended to some whole other plane of pleasure. Or descended into hell or something because he felt so impossibly hot. Every part of his body was screaming out for more but his head was filled with so much lust he felt like he was about to pass out. 

But he couldn't. 

He had to be good. Had to make Kun come. 

He wanted to make Kun come. 

"M-More." He just about managed to stutter out, breaking the one long, on-going moan that was bubbling out of his throat prior. 

Kun took heed of his cue, picking up his pace. Ten was a mess. A beautiful fucking mess and god- Kun was so lucky. Just how did he end up with someone so perfect? Someone that would do anything for him? Someone who would indulge him and push him and get into this state for him? 

Just looking at Ten was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The love of his life all sprawled out, boneless, there for Kun to fuck like some disposable sex toy. Only a lot louder. 

"Fuck- You feel so good, Kitten. So- You're amazing. I love you so much. Love my little whore." Now Kun was the one rambling, but he couldn't help himself. He was the one that usually doused Ten in affection and compliments and worshiped the ground he walked on, and while it was nice to be the one to receive all of the attention for once, he couldn't help but repay it. 

Ten deserved to be praised. 

"So good... Such a good boy."

Ten let out a high pitched _'yes'_ at that. Kun had said it earlier, but this- While he was so fucking deep in subspace? While he was being pushed so far beyond his limits? While he was a writhing, babbling mess on the sheets of this cheap motel? 

It meant everything. 

And he wasn't sure whether it was those words or the insane overstimulation that made his eyes well up, but he could feel the tears rolling from the corners of his eyes onto the duvet underneath 

Cause he was Kun's good boy. No one else's. 

All his. 

"Come- Come, please. In me- Come."

He couldn't take much more, though. He was so painfully hypersensitive that every time Kun brushed up against one of his nipple piercings or even his arm he felt this jolt through his cock and-

He couldn't come again, could he? He- He was hard thought. God he was so fucking hard. When did that happen? How hasn't he realised? 

He had been so wrapped up in everything else he hadn't even noticed he was rock solid again, his spent little cock arching over his stomach, pathetically dribbling out a little stream of white. 

Kun had noticed though, in fact, he was completely fixated on it. Ten was something else. And as badly as he wanted to come, he wanted to make Ten absolutely lose it. Again. 

He had earned a third orgasm, right?

So he kicked things up a notch, fucking into Ten with such force he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on himself, his fiancés walls so hot around him - hotter than Kun had ever remembered. 

But he didn't want it to last. He wanted that gratification and he wanted it now. Not giving Ten to hold out for a change, he was letting himself give into it too. No teasing. No denial. He desperately wanted the two of them to come. 

Together. 

So he took Ten's cock back in his hand. The younger thrashing against the mattress with what little energy he had left. 

"You gonna come again for me?" He asked, pumping slowly. He wanted Ten to climax, but he didn't want to hurt him. His poor dick had been through so much already today. 

"I ca-" Ten's voice was strangled in his throat as he tried to speak he couldn't. There was no way. "I can't."

"You can do it, baby. Come for me."

"Kun-" Ten's fingers tried to grip at the bedsheets, but they weren't quite working so he opted to sort of scramble at them instead. 

He had never felt anything this intense before. Never been on the brink of his third orgasm in less than an hour. His heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest his brain like it had melted and was ready to run out of his ears. His skin felt like he wanted to rip it off, that tingly pleasure becoming too much for him to handle. And his stomach- the very out of his stomach was twisting so hard he-

He came. 

He came again and with such force that he bucked up off of the bed, legs trying to kick out despite the fact Kun had them pushed up against his chest - only one being sort of successful, sort of wrapping around Kun's rib cage as he convulsed. 

And he tried to scream but his vocal chords wouldn't let him, it was this supersonic sound breaching his throat that he was sure only dolphins would have been able to hear - not that there would be any in the area. 

But it was... Indescribable. Talk about seeing stars. 

And Kun felt it. He felt it all. Not only because Ten clamped down so hard around him his hips could barely keep any type of rhythm, but- Fuck. 

The look on Ten's face. The sheer pleasure and just a little pain because Kun knew it was intense. It had to be. And the tears rolling down his face. 

Well. 

That was it for him. 

He came with a cry of Ten's name, back arching as he painted the youngers walls white, filling him up with what felt like one of the longest orgasms he had ever endured. It was like he couldn't stop and- The way Ten was reacting. So pathetic. So fucking done. Used. 

Perfect. 

It took all of Kun's upper body strength not to collapse on top of him. He was fairly sure Ten wouldn't be able to take that. He looked like he could barely breathe, poor thing. 

Instead he pulled out slowly, his own chest heaving as he flopped down next to his fiancé, finally allowing Ten's other leg to stretch out. 

He wanted to cuddle him, like he always would after sex but he was worried Ten would be too hypersensitive even for that. He had been through a lot. 

"You okay?"

Ten didn't respond, still trying to come around. 

Kun rolled onto his side, ignoring the throbbing in his own head to focus on Ten. 

"Baby... Can I hold you, or...? Does it hurt to touch-?" Kun's hand hovered above Ten's chest. It was rising and falling so rapidly, little splashes of come painting his skin. 

Ten turned his head, eyes went and nose sniffly. Poor thing was still crying. 

But his lips burst into this wide smile, he even giggled a little through the tears. 

"That-" He breathed out, voice a little wobbly. "Was un-fucking-real."

Kun beamed back, lending in to kiss him before hesitating. Was that going to be too much? Could he handle it? 

But Ten answered his question by reaching up just a couple of centimetres and catching Kun's lips in his own. 

"Hold me. Please."

Kun more than happily obliged, wrapping Ten up in his arms and gently as he could. He didn't want to move him too much, but Ten insisted on rolling himself onto his side so he could snuggle into Kun's chest. Perfect. 

"You did amazing tonight, Kitten. Such a good boy for me."

"Only you." Ten whispered. He was a little brat when it came to anyone else, but... Kun was the only one who could make him fall in line. The only one who could push him to be the very best boy he could be. 

"Only me." Kun repeated. "All mine." He pressed a kiss to Ten's hair, rubbing soothing little circles into the youngers bicep. His nerves seemed to have calmed a little, no longer flinching away from Kun's Touch because he was too sensitive. "My gorgeous fiancé."

Ten giggled lazily. He was on the verge of passing out, but he loved hearing that word. 

It might just be his favourite. 

Because no one else had ever used it for him and no one else ever would. 

It was especially for the two of them. 

"I think we should tell the rest."

Oh? 

Now that woke him up. 

Ten had wanted to tell them for so long - definitely since they got engaged at the start of the year. He wanted everyone to know, not only because he felt it was unfair lying to them, but he wanted to brag. He wanted to be able to hang off of Kun at home and sit in his lap and kiss and annoy everyone else with how goddamn cute they are. 

But Kun didn't want that. So they had agreed to keep things on the down low. 

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kun breathed. He knew it was a big step - massive. And it could end everything for them, but... 

It was what Ten wanted. He knew how happy it would make him. And it wasn't like he wanted to hide him or anything. Like he was ashamed of what they had. It was the opposite. He loved Ten and he lived their relationship and he would scream it from the rooftop of the SM building if he could. 

He was just scared. 

But he didn't want to live his life that way. He didn't want to be scared anymore. 

He wanted to be proud. 

And he trusted his band members. They would never rat them out to the staff, right? They wouldn't spread any rumours that could potentially get them into trouble. 

Ten would be so happy. 

And that's all Kun cared about. 

"Yeah. I want them to know how much you mean to me."

"You're not just jealous?" Ten's lips quirked up a little as he looked up at Kun, chin resting on his chest. He was starting to get his spunk back already. "You want make sure they keep their hands to themselves"

"Well..." Kun's tone rose a little before laughing. "If you didn't insist in flirting with anyone with a penis that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"I can't help it. I just ooze sex appeal. I'm a dick magnet but you know I would never go near any of them. It's just fun to tease."

"You're a nightmare." Kun sighed, pressing a kiss to Ten's forehead. "But you're my nightmare. And I want everyone to know that."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. You're everything to me. I love you. My little star."

Ten practically melted, feeling the tears well up in his eyes again. He was a fucking mess today. 

Star.

He liked that. He couldn't think of anything more fitting or special. He loved the amount of gooey pet names Kun had for him. Made him all fluffy and warm inside. 

He loved everything about Kun. Full stop. He was just... Perfect. 

He was Ten's person.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
